


Tarako x Sal

by Ahrima



Category: wadanohara - Fandom, 大海原と大海原 | Oounabara to Wadanohara | Wadanohara and the Great Blue Sea
Genre: M/M, watgbs - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 14:42:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8493862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahrima/pseuds/Ahrima
Summary: A fanfic I made on tumblr. It is romantic and beautiful.





	

Tarako looked nervously around the dark, gloomy cave.   
For some reason, Sal asked to meet him here. Tarako wondered why.   
Suddenly, a weird albino man-fish wearing a classy white tux appeared… was that… Sal?!  
“Sal?!” Tarako exclaimed, “wowzers, you’ve grown otome!”  
Sal chuckled, “thank you, Taro-chan.”  
Taro…chan? Tarako never heard Sal call him that, but that didn’t bother him.   
Sal drew close to Tarako and kneeled down so he was eye-to-eye with the plump octopus.   
“Taro-chan…” the salmon shark started, “do you love me?”  
“Hmmmmm sure!” Tarako chirped.  
Sal chuckled, “good, I love you too.”  
The salmon shark placed his face even nearer to the squishy octopus.   
Tarako began to feel a bit awkward.   
“Say, Taro-chan…. do you think the sea’s the way it’s supposed to be?”  
Tarako blinked. What a weird question! “Ya.” Tarako responded.  
“Really? I think you’re wrong, my sweet cute octothing.” Sal shook his head, “I think it’s missing the sweet sweet sugar of Kool-Aid.”  
“Kool-Aid?” Asked Tarako.  
Sal put his arms around Tarako firmly. “Yes, Taro-chan. Kool-aid.”  
Sal then got out a gallon of Kool-aid and freaking forced the chibi octopus to drink it all.  
“S-stop, Sal!” Gurgled Tarako, “y-you’re scaring me and I can’t breathe with all this sugar!”  
But Sal did not care for Tarako’s words. The only thought he had was how much he loved Tarako, how he wished to have Tarako in marriage, and how he wanted Tarako’s eyes opened towards the beauty of the Kool-aid Sea. Mmmmm Tarako-chan~  
When Tarako woke up, he no longer was the sweet idiot octopus we all know and love. Thanks to the massive intake of Kool-aid, his blood sugar level was off the charts, and he was now tainted with the sugar high of Kool-aid.  
Sal and Tarako smooched each other on the face and lived happily ever after.


End file.
